Survivor: Faroe Islands
Eighteen contestants are brought to the Faroe Islands in Denmark, where they will live like Vikings. Plundering will occur after reward challenges, and Exile Island will return as well. Additionally, treasure is buried at each camp, and the winners of each immunity challenge get a clue to the treasure. For the first time ever, Survivor will be open to non-Americans, but only two females, and for the sake of stunt casting. 'Previous Season: 'Survivor: Heroes vs. Villains II '''Next Season: '''TBA Contestants Summary Episode 1 - "I've Been Livid In The State Of Dreaming" Jeff introduces the contestants, who come off the boat wearing nothing but the clothes on their back. He then states that there are two more contestants flying in, and they assume it will be returnees, but it's actually Evanna and Marina. "The Asshole" states in a confessional that he loves Marina, and his favorite song of hers is Primadonna. Evanna is put on Vágar and Marina is put on Streymoy. At Vágar, Lex and Zari hunt for illegal substances in the forest. Beck and Vinicius bond over being young, attractive men, but realize that they need to bring in the other men. However, they don't like Enrico because he keeps trying to sell them pizza, so they bring in Hiro because he's old and wise. All of the girls start bonding with Evanna because they are all obsessive Harry Potter fans, except Lex, who claims she's lived in a box the whole life, and Isabelle because she's older. Meanwhile at Streymoy, Bianca and Daniella are bathing naked, while Marcus peeks at them in the bushes. The Asshole has a Russell Hantz-esque "greatest surviva eva" confessional. Michael and Morpheus immediately start to get along because both are bald and have glasses, and Matt hangs out with them because he's a creepy beard guy. Karen says in a confessional that she's the outsider, which prompts Marina to sing her song "The Outsider". At the immunity challenge, Streymoy narrowly wins immunity and flint, so Vágar must go to Tribal Council. At camp, Enrico makes alliances with every single person and tries to sell them all pizza. Everyone refuses, except Hiro, and Hiro and Enrico plot to vote for Vinicius because he's an asshole. At Tribal Council, Enrico is voted out, and the only person who votes with him is Hiro. Episode 2 - "Cause I'm A Homewreckah, Homewreckaaaah" After Tribal Council, Hiro doesn't want to get into any arguments so he meditates and cooks some rice. Beck and Vinicius come up to him and take some of his rice, while he gets upset and starts swearing in Japanese. Evanna and Zari are discussing strategy, but Lex comes up to them and jiggles, distracting Zari. Zari proceeds to hunt for bananas in the jungle. While jiggling, Lex accidentally hits Isabelle, who walks by, and Isabelle, Lex, and Skyla start to discuss alliances and boring strategy crap. Lex says she's the swing vote in a confessional. Meanwhile on Streymoy, Marcus is plotting in the jungle, and muttering morbid and disturbing things under his breath. Morpheus, Matt, and Michael are eating rice, while Marina is building the shelter and singing "Homewrecker", and Bianca and Daniella are twerking, while Karen is hanging out with the boys cause she's a primadonna girl doesn't fit in with the girls. At the reward/immunity challenge, Vágar wins. After it is over, they get a clue to the treasure, fishing gear, and someone from Streymoy goes to Exile Island, that someone being Bianca. She heads over to Exile and has a #survivorbreakdown, and does not find the Immunity Idol. Meanwhile, before the two teams can leave, Beck says something assholish to the other tribe, and Marcus flips out. He grabs rocks and starts pelting them at Isabelle (it is unknown why) and bites Isabelle in the throat, attempting to steal her soul. However, this doesn't work out well for him, since Isabelle has no soul, being a ginger. He continues trying to kill her, but doesn't succeed, and eventually is the first person ejected from the game, while Tribal Council is cancelled. The rest of the episode is just Bianca having a #survivorbreakdown and the teams talking strategy. Episode 3 - "I ♥ Twerking" Streymoy returns to camp and begins to talk strategy. Marina is pulled aside by Daniella, who says she wants her to join in her and Bianca's alliances. Marina refuses, and calls them both bubblegum bitches. Daniella shrugs, and begins to twerk. Meanwhile, Matt and Michael are searching for the idol, but have no luck. "The Asshole" says in a confessional that HE actually has the idol (but, the idol is actually on exile, and he picked up a f**king stick), and then starts gloating evilly. Morpheus decides he's had enough of The Asshole so he talks to Matt and Michael about getting him out. The Asshole is shown dropping rice into a snoring Karen's mouth. Meanwhile, at Vágar, nothing particularly interesting is happening. Lex finds a rock that looks like something naughty, and shows Zari, who decides to show Evanna. Lex is livid in the confessional because she dislikes Evanna. Beck and Vinicius are being douchebags and flirting with Skyla, and Hiro gives them advice on how to be calm and meditate, but they just call him an old man and act douchey. At the reward challenge, Vágar wins, and Matt must go to Exile. At Exile, he finds the idol, and is happy in the confessional because he gets to share it with Michael and Morpheus. At Streymoy, Evanna comes over for the plundering and takes their can of rice, which makes The Asshole pissed, so he starts calling her assholish names. At the immunity challenge, Vágar wins, once again, and they get a clue to the treasure map. Tribal Council happens, and everybody decides to vote for "The Asshole" because he's the best friend of "The Douche" and they're not falling for any of his bullshit. He plays the f**king stick, but is voted out anyway. Episode 4 - "Your Music Is Like The Soundtrack To A Vasectomy" Episode 5 - "Expecto Patronum!" Voting Table Edgic